fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nasze królestwo/Gastronomia i Świeżaki
Gastronomia i Świeżaki - siódmy odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Królowa Paulina *Królewna Franciszka *Królewna Joanna *Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki Sebastian *Lichwiarka Agata *Medyczka Aleksandra *Książę Ahus *Patryk *Fujka *Stylowa Wioletta Opis Paulina i Franciszka poznają Fujkę, oraz członka jednoosobowej opozycji działającej przeciwko niej. Związek Sebastiana i Joanny się sypie, a wszystko przez babcię-kochankę, a smok Aleksandry zjadł gołębia. Fabuła Zielonowłosa podniosła się, obdarzając swoje rozmówczynie pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Czuć było od niej niechęć, przez co monarchinie zaczynały myśleć nad wymówką, by jak najszybciej stamtąd wyjść. Starały się jednak oddać pozory zadowolonych. Jakby nie patrzeć, nie były u siebie, o czym wciąż pamiętały. - Miło nam. - zaczęła Paulina, wyciągając rękę ku niej. - Jesteśmy... - Znam was. - przerwała jej zielonowłosa, odtrącając dłoń. - KaPe i KaFe. Siostry posłały jej pytające spojrzenie, na co ta tylko roześmiała się. - To są skróty. W królestwie Gastronomia tylko ich używamy. Pełne formy są dobre dla pospólstwa. - Więc jak mamy mówić na ciebie? - zapytała Franciszka. - Fujka. - Od czego to skrót? - Od niczego. To moje pełne imię. Nie znam was na tyle, by pozwolić wam używać skrótu. - Więc z jakiej racji ty skracasz nasze imiona? - Bo ja mogę. Po tych słowach odwróciła się, po czym wróciła na swój tron. Franciszka postawiła krok w jej stronę, jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała ją Paulina. - Bójka nie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. - szepnęła. - Kto tu mówi o bójce? Ja ją zamierzam skopać, a patrząc na nią, to raczej nie będzie się stawiać. To nie bójka, tylko zwykłe pobicie. - Za dużo czasu spędzasz z Aleksandrą. Fujka oparła się o twój tron, układając dłonie na brzegach. - W jakiej sprawie do mnie przybywacie? - Chciałybyśmy nawiązać sojusz między naszymi królestwami. - wyjaśniła Paulina. - Jeżeli jesteś zainteresowana, możemy... - Ona nie jest królową. Siostry odwróciły się za siebie. W ich stronę zmierzała średniego wzrostu dziewczyna o pofalowanych, ciemnych blond włosach. Ubrana była w długą, ciemno-różową sukienkę, jednak brak jakiegokolwiek diademu wskazywał na niższy poziom urodzenia od monarchów. Jej ubiór, jak i jednocześnie postawa nie pozostawiał jednak wątpliwości - nie była byle kim. - EsWu. - wycedziła Fujka, mrużąc groźnie oczy. - Znowu? - Skłoniłabym się przed tobą, ale nie jesteś moją władczynią. - odparła z pogardą w głosie, stając obok gości. - Jeżeli masz jeszcze choć trochę honoru, opuść tron. - zielonowłosa roześmiała się, na co blondynka wywróciła oczami. - Ah, zapomniałabym. Honor to dla ciebie obce słowo. - Franciszka i Paulina parsknęły śmiechem, podczas gdy Fujka zapłonęła rumieńcem. EsWu zwróciła się do monarchiń, obdarzając je przyjaznym uśmiechem. - Mówią mi Stylowa Wioletta, ale mówcie mi Wiola. Z resztą, jak wolicie. Swoją drogą, poznajcie królową. Wskazała na siedzącą u stóp tronu, wystraszoną, a jednocześnie uśmiechniętą dziewczynę. Miała jasno-brązowe włosy i bladą cerę, niczym u wampira. Gdy cała trójka spojrzała na nią, ta radośnie im pomachała, zamykając przy tym oczy. - Myślałam, że to służąca. - stwierdziła Franciszka. - Nie. To królowa. Klapeczkowy Kanarek, chociaż Fujka nazywa ją KaKa. - Która królowa pozwoliłaby się tak upokorzyć? - Paulina nie mogła oderwać od niej wzroku. Stwierdzenie, że była nią zdegustowana nie byłoby wystarczające. - Taka, która poddała się wiedźmie. - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać? - Fujka traciła powoli kontrolę nad sobą. - Nie jestem wiedźmą. Wywodzę się ze znakomitego rodu elfów! - Brak szpiczastych uszu i skrzydeł sprawia, że wyglądasz bardziej na bękarta elfa. - po tych słowach zwróciła się do gości. - Odradzam sojuszy. Nie, dopóki królowa pozwala pomiatać sobą wiedźmie. - Nie myślałaś nad przeniesieniem się? - zapytała Franciszka. Wioletta otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć, jednak gdy poczuła na sobie spojrzenie Fujki, szybko się powstrzymała. - Mam pewne powody. Ale waszemu królestwu życzę wszystkiego najlepszego. Obyście nie skończyli jak my. Uśmiechnęła się, po czym odeszła. Siostry odprowadziły ją wzrokiem, nawet nie zastanawiając się co robić dalej. - No, to nic tu po nas. - powiedziała Paulina, zwracając się do zielonookiej. - Idziemy. Ruszyły w stronę Wioletty. Fujka nie zwróciła na nie większej uwagi. Weszły do swojej karocy, a sługi zamknęły za nimi drzwi. Franciszka odetchnęła, zgarniając włosy z czoła. - Wracamy do domu? - zapytała królowa. Królewna spojrzała za okno. Pogoda była idealna, aż szkoda było to zmarnować. Poza tym, zbyt korciła ją ciekawość. - Jedźmy pozwiedzać okoliczne królestwa. - zaproponowała. - Chce ci się? - Nie mów, że nie ciekawi cię to, jak sobie radzą pod nowym zarządem. Większość królestw bowiem nie była w pełni niezależna. Należała do Centrali, która miała zwierzchnictwo nad nimi. Co prawda, państwo YouTube nie podlegało pod nich, jednak nie przeszkadzało to w połączeniu obu ziem w jedną. Paulina zerknęła za okno, po czym przeniosła wzrok na siostrę. - W sumie, czemu nie? Joanna wróciła do domu. Miała szczerze dość towarzystwa Voldemort, jednak musiała przyznać, chciała przeczytać jej fanfcition. Jeżeli byłoby dobre, może zainspirowałoby to ją do dokończenia swojego, a jeżeli nie, to się dowartościuje. Weszła do pustej sali tronowej. Rozejrzała się, chcąc wypatrzeć którąś z sióstr. Dopiero po chwili podszedł do niej Ahus. - Nikogo nie ma. - oznajmił. - Wiesz może gdzie poszły? - Wiem tyle, że pojechały naprawiać świat. Nie chciało mi się wnikać dalej. - O. - kobieta zagryzła wargę, nie mając pojęcia co dalej robić. Już nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnio była odseparowana od sióstr. - Hej, może wykorzystamy to, że ich nie ma i poznamy się lepiej? Chcesz poczytać ze mną mehowe fanfiki? - Dzięki, ale wolę wypić rozpuszczalnik. Uśmiechnął się nieszczerze, po czym odszedł. Królewna wzruszyła jedynie ramionami. Poszła do swojej komnaty, a im bliżej była, tym coraz lepiej uświadamiała sobie pewien fakt. Jest sama w pałacu. Poza sługami, ale oni się nie liczą. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, przy czym przyśpieszyła kroku. Będąc na miejscu, zamknęła za sobą drzwi, po czym otworzyła szufladę znajdującą się obok łóżka. W środku znajdowało się parę czystych kartek i pióro. Na etażerce natomiast spoczywał atrament. Szatynka przystąpiła do pisania listu. Nikogo nie ma w domu! Uznawszy, że taka informacja wystarczy, pognała do sali z gołębiami pocztowymi. Sebastian przebywał u Agaty. Lichwiarka oderwała się od pracy, by wysłuchać jego lamentów. Krzyżak siedział oparty o boczną ścianę biurka, wpatrując się przed siebie. Opowiadał jej o swoim smutnym życiu, konieczności pokonania trolla, stalkującej go babci i ogólnie o tym, jak mu ciężko. Słuchała go przez cały ten czas, jednak zupełnie nie wiedziała jak mu pomóc. - Zaczęło się w szkole rycerskiej. - ciągnął. - Wybrałem profil krzyżacki. Poszło tam sporo moich wcześniejszych kolegów, więc myślałem, że będzie fajnie. I wtedy pojawiła się ona. Nauczycielka biologii. - Mieliście biologię na profilu krzyżackim? - Tylko na pierwszym roku. Wracając, ta baba była postrachem całej szkoły. Jeżeli wykułeś podręcznik od deski do deski, to było dla niej na dwóję. Cisnęła poziomem dla studentów. Uczyłem się jak oszalały, bo zależało mi na dobrej ocenie. Zawsze miałem najlepszą średnią, więc nie mogłem pozwolić, by ona mi to zepsuła. Przychodziłem przygotowany, jednak jej to nie wystarczało. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak wielu wypisało się ze szkoły. - A tobie jak poszło? - Piorun rozwiązał moje problemy. Agata roześmiała się, podczas gdy Sebastian uśmiechnął się melancholijnie. - Miałem też dziewczynę. Była piękna, mądra, urocza... Ale następnego dnia zapomniała, że chodzimy i powiedziała Krzysiowi, że go kocha. Do dziś mam traumę. - Przykro mi. - Albo jak chciałem spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. Babcia zawsze była nadopiekuńcza, ale nigdy nie uważałem, że mogłoby mi to jakoś mocniej zaszkodzić. Poszedłem z kumplami na piwo. To znaczy, oni pili piwo, a ja soczek. Przez cały czas miałem wrażenie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje, jednak ignorowałem to. Potem, gdy już wyszliśmy okazało się, że babcia siedziała na drzewie i obserwowała każdy mój ruch. Zeszła i przy wszystkich powiedziała, że jestem ciotą, bo nie wziąłem piwa. Od tego też mam traumę. Boję się pić soczek w miejscach publicznych. - Oh. - A potem było jeszcze gorzej. Chciałem zrobić sobie ładniejsze brwi, ale niespodziewanie... Przerwał mu trzask otwieranych drzwi. Do środka weszła Aleksandra. Widząc Sebastiana, uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, podając mu kopertę. - Nie wiem kto tak śle do ciebie listy, ale naucz go adresować, bo gołąb walnął w moją szybę. - Żyje? - zapytała Agata. - Gołąb? Nie, mój smok go zjadł. W każdej innej chwili krzyżak zainteresowałby się tematem smoka, ale tym razem jego uwagę skupił list. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy upewnił się, że nikt go nie czytał. Po odczytaniu treści w końcu się rozpromienił. Agata spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem, podpierając policzek ręką. - Od kogo to? - Od babci. Nie uwierzyła. Z resztą, nic w tym dziwnego, skoro od razu po przeczytaniu zajrzał do swojego poradnika. - Żeby odpisać babci musisz zajrzeć do poradnika dobrego kochanka? - Jesteśmy z babcią bardzo blisko. - odparł, nie odwracając wzroku od książki, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad sensem swoich słów. Aleksandra i Agata wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia, nie mając pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Ten nawet tego nie zauważył. Szybko znalazł interesującą go część. Rozdział czwarty: Smoki i rycerze Kobiety uwielbiają rycerzy. Nie ważne, czy to chłopka, księżniczka, dama dworu, czy sama królowa. Jeżeli przyniesiesz jej głowę smoka, będzie zachwycona. Zaufaj nam. Zastanowił się chwilę. Co prawda w okolicy nie ma żadnego smoka, jednak mają trolla. To mogło się udać! - Agata, masz może pożyczyć pióro? - Odpisujesz babci? - podała mu niechętnie przedmiot, patrząc na niego z obrzydzeniem. - Tak. Nie zastanawiając się, zamoczył końcówkę pióra w atramencie, po czym oparłszy kartkę o kolana, zaczął pisać następującą treść: Nie mogę do ciebie przyjść, gdyż właśnie zabijam trolla. Ale napisałem ci wiersz! Na górze róże Na dole fiołki Jesteś ładna Niczym gołąbki Przeczytał tekst raz jeszcze, po czym uznał, że jest idealny. Podniósł się więc, po czym wyszedł. Agata i Aleksandra wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. - Z nim ewidentnie jest coś nie tak. - stwierdziła rudowłosa. Paulina i Franciszka postawiły stopy w kolejnym państwie. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego królestwa, tam gdzie teraz się znajdowały, było zupełnie inaczej. Ziemia była wyschnięta. Może i nie przypominała pustyni, jednak jej zaniedbanie było doskonale widoczne. Domy skupione były przy rzece, a poza nią nie było prawie nic. Ludzie nie wyglądali lepiej. W większości brudni, niscy i chudzi. Patrzeli na monarchinie z pogardą i szczerą nienawiścią, czego te nie potrafiły zrozumieć. - Co to za miejsce? - zapytała blondynka. Paulina rozejrzała się, po czym odpowiedziała. - Fejkowizja. - Wow, skąd wiedziałaś? - Tylko w jednym królestwie wisi taki bilbord. Franciszka spojrzała na ogromny znak, który oznajmiał; "Nikt nie ma prawa budować nic, poza królem. Każda budowa karana będzie śmiercią." - Troszkę strasznie się zrobiło. Jeden człowiek wyróżniał się spośród tłumu. Wysoki, dobrze ubrany, rumiany i wyraźnie zadbany. Jak się po chwili okazało, był im dobrze znany. - Patryk? - zapytały jednocześnie, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Nie był daleko, jednak zajął się rozmową do tego stopnia, że nie zauważył ich. Siostry postanowiły dowiedzieć się o co tu chodzi. Blondyn rozmawiał z żebrakiem. Szeptali między sobą, podczas gdy jego rozmówca wyglądał na przerażonego. Patryk natomiast czuł się świetnie, a przynajmniej tak wyglądał. Żebrak podał mu coś przykrytego czarną narzutą, po czym uciekł. Czymkolwiek to było, mieściło się w dłoni. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się chytrze, chowając obiekt do torby, którą zarzuconą miał na ramieniu. - On coś kombinuje. - stwierdziła Franciszka. - Nakrywamy go, czy dajemy mu myśleć, że mu się udaje? - to mówiąc spojrzała na królową, jednak nie było jej obok. - Aha, czyli nakrywamy. Paulina zmierzała ku Patrykowi. Blondyn zauważył ją, na co uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. - Straże! - zawołała, na co ten od razu spoważniał. - Pojmać go! Mężczyźni nie czekali ani chwili. Ruszyli w jego stronę, podczas gdy ten rzucił się do ucieczki. Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy go złapali. - No Patryk. - Paulina splątała ręce na piersi, podchodząc do niego. Tuż za nią była Franciszka. - Masz nam chyba coś do powiedzenia. Joanna oczekiwała przyjścia Sebastiana. Zniecierpliwiona siedziała przy oknie, odliczając każdą sekundę. Nie mogła się doczekać jego przybycia. Wciąż spoglądała ku ziemi, dlatego nawet nie zauważyła, gdy nadleciał gołąb. "To chyba do mnie" ~ pomyślała, odwiązując liścik. Ptak odleciał, a ona przystąpiła do czytania. Z każdą chwilą uśmiech znikał z jej twarzy, aż w końcu zrobiła się czerwona ze złości. Zgniotła list, po czym rzuciła go w stronę drzwi. Nie była zła tylko dlatego, że nie przyszedł. Zrozumiałaby. Chodziło bardziej o to, że w końcu mogli zostać sami w pałacu. Bez stresu, że ktoś ich przyłapie. Poza tym, sam wierszyk odebrała obraźliwie, a powód dla którego odmówił spotkania wydał jej się zwykłym kłamstwem. Zeszła z parapetu, by następnie rzucić się na łóżko. Cały jej dobry humor prysnął, a zastąpiła go złość mieszana ze smutkiem. Nawet nie zauważa, jak do środka wszedł książę Ahus. - Stwierdziłem, że czytanie fanfików nie jest takim złym pomysłem. - powiedział na przywitanie. - Jesteś martwa, czy coś? - Mój chłopak ma kochankę, ale kłamie, że zabija trolla. - odparła beznamiętnie, głowę przyciskając do poduszki. - Znam ten ból. - mówiąc to, zamknął drzwi komnaty. Blondyn nie był ani zmieszany, ani zawstydzony, ani tym bardziej nie czuł do niej współczucia. Po prostu nudziło mu się, więc wolny czas postanowił spędzić z przyszłą szwagierką swojego brata. Usiadł na jej łóżku, wpatrując się w ścianę. Trochę irytowała go ta cisza, dlatego postanowił ją przerwać. - Kim jest twój chłopak? Nie tajemnicą było, że królewna uwielbiała opowiadać o sobie, więc takie pytanie od razu nieco poprawiło jej humor. Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, wzdychając cicho. - Dwulicowym zdrajcą. - Na jakiej podstawie wnioskujesz, że cię zdradza? - Napisałam mu, że jestem sama w pałacu, a on mi na to, że trolla zabija. - Niemożliwe. Przed chwilą przyszła jakaś wieśniaczka i skarżyła się na to, że troll zjadł jej dzieci. - No właśnie! Czyli mnie zdradza, debil jeden! - zapadła krótka cisza. Szatynka wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco, podczas gdy ten uznał temat za zakończony. - Nie chcesz mnie pocieszyć, czy coś? - Nie, a po co? - Powiedziałeś, że znasz ten ból. Czyli ciebie kiedyś zdradziła jakaś dziewczyna. - Żadna dziewczyna nigdy mnie nie zdradziła. Zdradził mnie chłopak, a to różnica. Joanna popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. Myślała, że ten zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem, jednak pozostawał śmiertelnie poważny. - Jesteś gejem? - Nie, bi. Ale bardziej mnie ciągnie do facetów. - Aha. Wiesz, jak tak gadam z tobą, to coraz mniej mi smutno. Chcesz ze mną zagrać w szachy? Chciałam zaprosić mojego chłopaka żeby mnie nauczył, ale skoro już nie jest moim chłopakiem, to może ty mnie nauczysz? - Nie żebym umiał, ale spoko, może być ciekawie. Paulina i Franciszka siedziały po jednej stronie karocy, a naprzeciwko nich był Patryk, obok którego, i z prawej i z lewej, siedzieli strażnicy. Byli o wiele więksi od niego, więc trochę go ściskali, jednak dało się znieść. Z resztą, nie nad wygodą się teraz zastanawiał. Jego myśli zajęte były rozważaniem nad mimiką twarzy monarchiń, a raczej ich braku. Wpatrywały się w niego z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, jednak ciężko było wyczytać z nich coś więcej. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, starając się wymusić uśmiech. - Trochę tu ciasno. - wyjąkał. - Spokojnie, to tutaj to jeszcze nic. - powiedziała spokojnie Franciszka. - Lochy są gorsze. Na tę wieść mocno zbladł. Spojrzał błagalnie na królową, która pozostawała nieugięta. - Co? - odparła Paulina. - Nie będę tolerować w państwie przemytników. Skoro nie chcesz się przyznać tutaj, to... - Ale ja się chętnie przyznam. - przerwał jej. - Nawet mnie nie zapytałyście, czy chcę zeznawać. To zbiło je z tropu. - No bo... No bo zazwyczaj nikt nie chce zeznawać. - Ja chcę. Nie robię nic nielegalnego. Chyba, że w konstytucji mamy prawny zakaz sprzedawania Świeżaków. - mówiąc to, sięgnął do swojej torby, wyjmując z niego pluszaka przypominającego kształtem truskawkę. - Prowadzę handel Świeżakami. Matki chorych dzieci je uwielbiają! Szczególnie chorych córek. Nie wiem czemu, ale je kochają. No i są gotowe zapłacić za to ogromne pieniądze, więc dużo na tym zarabiam. Paulina westchnęła. Doskonale wiedziała czym są te pluszaki. Od dłuższego czasu były plagą na równi z trollami. Ludzie rzucali się na zabawki, bili się o nie, a co najgorsze, sceptycy zalewali tablicę ogłoszeń, która stała w centrum stolicy (niektórzy nazywali ją Kwejkiem) zalała fala nieśmiesznych (według niej) memów. - Przykro mi Patryku, ale nie mogę pozwolić na dalszy rozwój tego.. tego czymkolwiek to jest. Szkodzi królestwu i zdrowiu psychicznemu moich poddanych. Spokojnie, nie pójdziesz do więzienia, - na te słowa odetchnął z ulgą. - ale tego biznesu ci zabraniam pod groźbą śmierci. - Ale... - Żadnych ale. Z resztą, masz pracę. I to chyba kilka o których nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Może powinnam się tym zainteresować? Karoca zatrzymała się. Jeden ze strażników otworzył drzwi, po czym wypchnął Patryka na zewnątrz. Chłopak posłał królowej ostatnie błagalne spojrzenie. - Truskawkę możesz sobie zatrzymać. - powiedziała szatynka. Pojazd odjechał. Blondyn odprowadził ich wzrokiem, kręcąc nieznacznie głową. "To się źle skończy" ~ pomyślał. Kategoria:Odcinki